A Dragon's Treasure
by BleedingNightshade
Summary: It was a need, a drive, to hoard and protect. Each dragon had a unique hoard, from reindeer to rocks, to even clueless mages. Paulina was there that fateful day, when Chise stepped off that roof. To keep her treasure safe, Paulina brought her back. Back to the haven, back to Lindel. As her two treasures grow closer, Paulina can't help but meddle, and help them along. Drabble
1. Chapter 1

Readers, don't spear me! My muse is wandering. I swear I'll update the other stories, I just need to get my thoughts straight. Anywho, this was a request. **Rockergirl**, this is for you. I've been meaning to do another pairing for this fandom and your review sparked my muse!

I have a half-ass second chapter written for Love-In-Idleness. Still not sure if I'll post it. Plus I'm working on a JosephxChise story. Finally, this will be a quick drabble series. So odd pairings for the win!

**_Disclaimer ~_**

I own nothing. Again, I'm on a FanFiction site. Mahoutsukai no Yome is not owned by me, or else Lindel would get more page time, and I'd develop his character more. Plus, dragons!

* * *

Paulina, a full grown Uil, had been a protector of the lands for a long time. Her bloodlines could be traced back to the original dragons who chose to leave their lands behind, and come to the dragon sanctuary. She was proud of her heritage, and the burden that her bloodlines carried.

She firmly believed that she was superior than humans, as were most dragons. They were more intelligent, better predators, and a force of nature that humans still fear to this day. Still, there were things that dragons possessed that humans did not, which made them vulnerable. The strongest of which, was an instinctive drive.

This drive ruled all dragons, from new hatchlings to the Old Dragons of Time. To hunt. To breed. To fight. To hoard. The stories that humans told amongst themselves were closer to the truth than most knew. Dragons had a drive to hoard, to protect, and to cherish. Though, unlike the legends, it wasn't always gold they collected.

Paulina knew of various hoards. One young Beanna took it upon himself to hoard the reindeer that their warden collected. She knew of a Gaoth Arach who hoarded stones of various types. One of her own young even collected shiny bits of silver and metal, most of it stolen from people travel's, or their warden himself.

Paulina wasn't quite sure what she hoarded. Some of the dragons teased her, claiming that Lindel was her hoard. After quite some time, the young Uil was inclined to believe them. The mage had been around for a long time, since she was a small fletchling. The bond they had was unique, deeper than dragon and warden, even deeper than siblings. She guarded the foolish mage from the other dragons, and stood by his side as a guard and a friend.

She was more than happy for Lindel to be her treasure. It was better than a mountain of rocks, or glittering treasures that would soon fall to time.

This drive, this _need_, revealed that they may have all been wrong. It was why she broke their most sacred rule, bursting from the safe confinements of the aerie. She knew that Lindel would send others after her, namely his mischievous familiar and those of the fae wild. Confined as he was to their haven, Paulina had a small bit of time. She would be caught, of that there was no doubt, but she needed to follow this drive to the source first.

The fire in her throat, in her gut, in her very heart, drove her faster. Her wings beat against the sky, ruffling the clouds around her. She had no cloaking spell, so she had to be careful. She had to stay above the clouds, until she was sure.

Below her, the scum of mankind spread out. Metal buildings reached for the sky, still failing to reach the freedom of a dragon's wing. Vile and filth filled the air, adding a disgust grey film to Paulina's silver scales. The noise was loud, building higher as populations increased. They were like mice, fast breeding, destructive, and endless. Tasty too, though Lindel would never forgive her if she had a nip. Even if it was a small one.

_There_.

Below her, a silver building reached higher than most. Near the top, fencing like spiderwebs covered the edges, reaching higher than most humans. There was one spot though, broken away and crumbling with time. A small gap, just enough for a slender human to squeeze though.

A human like the one who was there. Small, malnourished and neglected. Clothes fell off her body, failing to cover the bruises and grime. She looked like a fletching which had been abandoned, lost and pretermitted. The wind played with her fire red hair, giving it an illusion of a flickering flame.

A dying flame, with no will to live.

The girl took a step, falling victim to gravity.

With a roar like two clashing boulder, Paulina folded her wings in, diving to grab her precious treasure before the ground could claim her.

* * *

_But why is this story so tiny_? It's a challenge for myself. Each chapter written must be below 1k words. Let's see if I can do it. Feel free to suggest some prompts for this story. I'm strictly winging it and would like some help. My only goals/restrictions :

***** Lindel/Chise pairing

*** **Under 1k words per chapter

*** **Told from Paulina's point of view

*** **Story is limited to 10-15 chapters.

I would honestly be happy to reach five reviews for each chapter, for such a small story.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Disclaimer ~_**

I own nothing. Again, I'm on a FanFiction site. Mahoutsukai no Yome is not owned by me, or else Lindel would get more page time. Now, where are my dragons?!

* * *

Lindel was there to greet Paulina, the second she landed back in their haven. The mage rushed to her, his expression torn between outrage and worry. Paulina lowered her serpentine head, her golden eyes speaking volumes, since her mouth was full.

Carefully grasped in her powerful jaw, the young women laid limp. She had long ago fainted, not even bothering to scream or fight against the dragon. She was prepared to accept death, no matter what form it came in.

"Paulina," horror was creeping into Lindel's voice, "you're not permitted to hunt humans." Cautiously, the mage paused some distance from the Uil, giving her space that was normally absent between the two.

Paulina was harmed by his unspoken words, though a part of her understood. Human blood and meat was addictive. It was what drove their ancestors to hunt mankind like cattle. Just a simple taste, was enough to turn dragons back into savage beasts, who killed endlessly. The small human in her mouth appeared dead to others, limp and scarcely breathing. Paulina had disappeared for a whole day, already breaking their most sacred law. It would make sense that she did so, to hunt.

Lindel dared to take a step forward, approaching her new treasure. Paulina curled her neck closer to her chest, giving a warning growl. The caretaker paused, knowing better than to test a territorial dragon. The two friends were locked in a stare down, with Paulina growling, and Lindel staying still, his posture and eyes gentle.

What Paulina felt for the girl was strong, nearly as strong as when she first met Lindel. She remembered being young, and snapping at the other dragons who got too close to her friend. This protective instinct was an echo of that time.

Reluctantly, Paulina stretched her long neck out. The girl was still sleeping, though the dragon could hear her heart picking up. Lindel moved just as slowly, his arms wide and accepting. The girl was transferred, from dragon's mouth to caretaker's arms. Paulina hesitated above the pair, her scaled nose nudging the girl's cheek.

It was only then that Lindel could see the rise and fall of the girl's chest, and hear the gentle rasp of her breathing. The Uil was proud to see the horror and anxiety fade from his eyes, though the concern still lingered.

"Why did you bring her?" His voice was quiet, as to not wake the girl.

Paulina puffed out her chest, and raised herself proudly. "She is my treasure." There is no shame in admitting such. She now knew her hoard and treasures. Odd, and strange as this one was. With a chuff, the Uil moved her tail to gentle tap the warden's side. "As are you."

She did not hoard humans. Her disdain of the pitiful vermin was the same as always. Yet, as she watched her Lindel carry her girl to his tent, she knew she as right. These two were special, and neither would leave her.

They were her treasures.

`•.¸¸.•´´¯`•• .¸¸.•´¯`

The girl stirred awake later that day, just as the sun was setting. Paulina had taken watch to keep the other curious dragons away, since Lindel had not yet emerged from the tent. The Uil was curled around the tent, her scaled nose resting against the cloth.

Paulina was prepared for screaming. For fighting. For confusion. She was even prepared to block the entrance, to keep the girl from running. She wasn't exposed to many humans, besides her gentle Lindel, but something about this girl was _odd_.

For when she awoke, it was with sadness and acceptance. She listened as Lindel fret over her, checking her for injuries. Testing her mental awareness. The girl appeared fine, if not a little distant.

"Where am I?" Her voice was soft, like the breeze through a gentle rainfall.

"You are at a safe haven," though not lying, Lindel was careful to omit the dragons. Perhaps he was hoping to send the girl away, with the illusion that the event was a dream.

"Where is it?" She was stubborn, her weary treasure. Lindel was silent, no doubt he was stalling for an explanation. "Did you see it too?"

Paulina snorted in amusement, her hot breath quaking the whole tent. There was a startled squeak, and the sound of scrambling. The tent flapped open, the strip of cloth whacking Paulina in the nose. It didn't hurt, but the quick movement startled the Uil, who reared back to display her full height.

Human and dragon gaze upon one another. Finally, Paulina could gaze at her treasure. She was young, though she appeared fully grown. Her body was thin, her bones pressing against her skin. Bruises dotted her skin, some of them buried under grime and dirt. Her fire red hair was greasy and fell in uncared for strands. Her lips lacked expression, and seem to be made of stone. Her eyes, a brilliant green that shone like freshly unfurled leaves, held no light of life, and were framed by dark shadows.

The tent rustled once more as Lindel followed after the girl. "_She_ is a dragon, and her name is Paulina."

Slowly, ever so slowly, Paulina leaned down and nuzzled the girl's cheek. Her hot breath washed over the girl's skin, causing goosebumps to emerge. She felt as one hand crept up to stroke beneath her golden eye, as the other hand reached further back, her fingers exploring the smooth scale that covered Paulina's face.

"You saved me," and the dragon's heart broke at the misery in her tone.

* * *

It's tougher than I thought to convey a whole idea/chapter in under 1k! I'm still winging it and would like some help. My only goals/restrictions :

***** Lindel/Chise pairing

*** **Under 1k words per chapter

*** **Told from Paulina's point of view

*** **Story is limited to 10-15 chapters.


End file.
